Hit the Surf
by Blues32
Summary: Everybody needs some time off. Even superheroes. After calling in some people to watch the city while they're gone, the Titans decide to hit the beach! What could possibly go wrong? Multiple pairings. Read and review
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I actually based this story on my vacation last summer. The crab shack, the beach house lay out, and painful sunburn come directly from it. We're gonna try something new here. I'll post every chapter BUT the last one. If you wanna see it, read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Hit the Surf"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

The Titans reentered their home after a fierce battle with Johnny Rancid. Speaking of which, they were smelling rather rancid themselves. It was the middle of July and the temperature was sweltering. Fighting in that heat wasn't helping. Robin's usually spiky hair was matted to his head with sweat. Shade had been told several times by his irate companions to stop panting and keep his tongue in his mouth. Beast Boy cheated by turning into a gecko, resting onto of Terra's head. Terra's stone body was absorbing the heat, making it actually painful to touch her with bare flesh. Obviously a lizard wouldn't have this problem (I think). Raven was attempting to fool her body into thinking it wasn't that hot. The sweat running down her face combined with her irritated attitude suggested it wasn't working. Cyborg, the lucky bastard, had a cooling system. Starfire wiped her forehead.

Starfire: On my planet such temperatures are unheard of.

Terra: This sucks. Whenever it gets hot, people get pissed. When people get pissed, they commit crimes. If that alarm goes off one more time…just one more time this week, I'm going to smash it!

Terra sighed and plucked Beast Boy from her head. She placed him on the couch.

Terra: Free ride is over, Gar. We thank you for riding Terra Express.

Beast Boy shifted back into his normal self and sighed.

Beast Boy: Dude, why can't we just go on vacation or something?

Robin: Superheroes don't GO on vacation.

Beast Boy: Everybody goes on vacation! Superman goes on vacation! If Superman can go on vacation, why can't we?

Robin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Robin: How do YOU know if Superman went on vacation?

Beast Boy: You didn't really think he was DEAD did you? That was totally a ploy.

Shade: Were you born stupid? Of course he was dead. They buried him and everything.

Beast Boy: If he was really dead, how come he's alive now?

Shade threw his hands up, frustrated.

Shade: I don't know! That's just how it works sometimes!

Beast Boy: "How it works sometimes"! And you call me an idiot?

Shade: Yeah I…

Cyborg: Both ya'll need to calm down. You're letting the heat get to you.

Beast Boy: Ah, shuddap Mr. "I got built in A/C".

Terra turned to Robin.

Terra: …I think Gar's on to something, Robin. Maybe we do need a vacation. I mean, look at us. We're snapping at each other over nothing.

Robin sighed. Terra had a point. A team that argued with each other wasn't much of a team at all. Raven lowered her hood and let out a sigh as well.

Raven: As much as I hate to agree with her, Terra's right. We're in no shape to be saving the city time and time again. Today was the twelfth time this week and there's bound to be more. We need a break.

Robin: But if we take a break, who's going to save the city?

Starfire held up her communicator, grinning.

Starfire: When there is trouble…

Starfire flipped the communicator open and contacted someone.

Starfire: Greetings, Argent. No, no trouble as of yet. Actually, I have the favor to ask of you…

: CUE THEME :

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

As Starfire continued to call up people and ask them to watch over the city for a while, the Titans addressed the main issue. Namely, where they going to go.

Raven: I say we go to the mountains. It'll be much cooler up there.

Shade: I've always wanted to try skiing…

Raven: Really?

Shade: No, but I'm trying to support you.

Raven sighed and shook her head. Terra stared at Raven like she had just sprouted wings.

Terra: Are you defective in the brain meats? You don't go up to the mountains in the summer!

Beast Boy: You go to the beach!

Starfire caught the last part and flew over, her eyes filled with joy.

Starfire: We are going to the beach! Glorious!

Raven: We haven't decided ye…

In her excitement, Starfire didn't hear her friend. She began listing all the things she wanted to try.

Starfire: I wish to swim and to build the medieval complexes usually designed for royalty from sand, and transverse upon the board walk…

Robin: Alright…let's vote on it. Those who want to go to the mountains?

Raven and Shade raised their hands. Raven winced when she saw that nobody else was interested.

Raven: …I don't own a bathing suit.

Terra: We can buy one on the way! Let's go pack!

Raven sighed. This was going to be a long week, she could feel it. Sometime later all the bags were sitting in the main room. Raven, still not happy about going to the beach, saw this as an opportunity to rain on the parade.

Raven: I hate to burst everyone's bubble, but there is no way we can fit all this into the T-car.

Everyone looked dejected. Then Starfire snapped her fingers, a bright smile on her face.

Starfire: Ah! Shade, you can create a small pocket for us to store our supplies, can you not?

Shade sighed and nodded. Cyborg looked worried.

Cyborg: This isn't going to wreck our stuff is it?

Shade: No. …and just what the hell would you bring to the beach anyway?

Cyborg: …just some stuff.

Raven swore mentally as Shade stored all the bags in his little shadow world.

Robin: It took some work, but I managed to find us a big enough beach house.

Beast Boy: YAHOO! Sun, surf, and bikini clad…

Beast Boy paused in mid-sentence, feeling Terra's glare on the back of his head.

Beast Boy: …Terra! Bikini clad Terra!

Terra: I don't wear a bikini.

Beast Boy turned to her and rubbed the back of his head, nervously.

Beast Boy: Well, you should! You'd look great!

Terra "hrmphed" and turned away. Shade leaned over and whispered into Beast Boy's ear.

Shade: (whisper) Smooth as silk. I think she bought it.

Beast Boy: Go to Hell.

The first one to arrive was the Herald, followed by Kid Flash who was a little upset that he wasn't the first to show up. Red Star, Panthra, Wildebeest, Argent, and Sureshot followed suit. Robin entrusted leadership to Sureshot, as she was the calmest and most logical of people. Furthermore, she had dealt with the criminals of Jump City before. Nobody argued, because being the leader is damn hard. Sureshot accepted solely because she was asked to.

Robin: And you know where everything is? The evidence room, the equipment…

Sureshot: Yes, Robin. I know how to use the computer, I'm a skilled mechanic, and I know the profile of every criminal in the city, active or otherwise. Don't worry. Go off and enjoy yourselves.

Robin reluctantly left with the others. Kid Flash was the first to speak up.

Kid Flash: So…

Kid Flash zipped over to Argent, leaning on the wall next to her.

Kid Flash: Argent…what you been up to?

Argent: Not on your life, pal.

Argent snorted and walked away. Kid Flash scratched his head.

Kid Flash: …I just asked her what she's been up to…

**T-car**

Raven wondered how hard she'd have to hit her head on the dash before her skull cracked open. Since the car wasn't large enough to accommodate all of them, two people had to take turns flying. Beast Boy and Starfire were outside now. In another thirty minutes, she'd be the one out there. She couldn't wait.

Terra: Shade! Stay on your side!

Shade: This IS my side! Robin, isn't this my side?

Robin: Don't bring me into this.

Raven groaned and held her head. Cyborg looked at them in the rearview mirror.

Cyborg: Hey! Cut it out, dammit! I will turn this car around! Ya'll do NOT want me to come back there!

Raven took her seat belt off. Now all she had to do was wait for a crash and she'd be free. Glancing over at Cyborg, she wondered if she'd be able to grab the wheel before he stopped her. She could hold her friends in place so they don't get hurt and…

Starfire: (over communicator) Friends, Beast Boy is looking rather exhausted? May we sw…

Raven: Yes! For the love of Azar, yes, you can switch now!

Shade: Terra's touching me!

Terra: You're on MY side!

Raven turned to Cyborg, her eyes glowing and her voice echoing.

Raven: **Pull the car over NOW!**

Cyborg gulped and pulled over. Raven flung the door open and flew up into the air, switching places with Beast Boy.

Raven: (communicator) Now drive!

Again, Cyborg complied and started driving. With a sigh of relief, Raven started flying after the car with Starfire. …her relief was short lived when she remembered…it was freaking hot outside. Still…at least it was quiet.

Starfire: Hello my friend! Would you care to join me in the songs of travel? (singing) One hundred bottles of mustard on the wall, one hundred bottles of mustard, you take one down, pass it around, ninety-nine bottles of mustard on the wall…

Raven groaned and turned her eyes skyward.

Raven: I know this is an odd thing to do, given my heritage…but…if there's anybody up there…strike me down, please?

Nothing happened.

Raven: (muttering) Figures.

**Titan Tower: Raven's Room**

Kid Flash vibrated through the locked door and opened it on the other side. Red Star peered into the dark room before the Herald pushed him in.

Red Star: I don't know about this…we could get in much trouble, yes?

Herald: Yeah…but come on. They locked a door. There's gotta be something cool in here.

Red Star stood nervously in the center of the room while the Herald and Kid Flash looked around. Kid Flash went from place to place in a blur, digging through things before zipping to the next spot. Red Star couldn't shake the feeling that they shouldn't be in there. After all, wasn't Raven entrusting them with her secrecy? This was a terrible violation on their friendship.

Kid Flash: Find anything?

Herald: Not yet…you?

Kid Flash: Not…YOW! Would you look at this?

Herald dashed over, eager to see the speedster's find. Despite himself, Red Star joined them.

Herald: What is it? Spell book? Voodoo doll? Magic ruby?

Kid Flash held up a rather skimpy looking outfit, a wicked smirk on his face.

Kid Flash: What do you think she "invokes" with this, huh? Huh?

Herald: Whoa! Which one is she dating again?  
Kid Flash: I think it's Robin.

Herald: I thought that Starfire liked him.

Kid Flash shrugged.

Kid Flash: The guy struck me as a player anyway.

Red Star's face was bright red. Now he was SURE this was a violation. Suddenly something large blocked light from the door. Panthra leaned against the frame, her fingers drumming on the wall. Kid Flash stood there for a second before realizing he was still holding the black lacy outfit in his hands. He tossed it behind him, grinning in what he hoped was an innocent fashion.

Panthra: What do you think you're doing?

Herald: Uh…well…tell her Kid Flash.

Kid Flash: …investigating a suspicious room?

Herald: Yeah! Investigating a suspicious room!

Panthra should have known they'd try to lie. Now, Red Star…the guy struck her as too much of a straight arrow for that.

Panthra: Is that what you were doing, Red Star?

Red Star: Er…uh…

Kid Flash and Herald were calm. Nobody was dumb enough to admit to a poundable offence to PANTHRA. You'd have to be some sort of nut.

Red Star: …nyet. We were snooping about in search of magical items.

Herald and Kid Flash gulped.

Herald: Red Star, you butt monkey.

Panthra cracked her knuckles.

**Clothing Store**

Starfire had two swimsuits in her hands, looking back and forth at them. Two piece…one piece…two piece…one piece… Both were the same shade of purple she always wore. Terra pushed Raven forward. Raven didn't want to be there. Then again, she didn't want anything to do with the beach in the first place. Raven sighed and finally started walking at a brisker pace.

Raven: I'm going, I'm going. Damnation.

Starfire: My friends!

Starfire held up the two swimsuits.

Starfire: Which of these should I purchase?

Raven groaned and shook her head while Terra studied both suits intently.

Terra: Hmm…that's a toughie. Oh! I know! The surefire method!

Raven and Starfire looked confused as Terra ran off. She returned with the boys. They looked conflicted. After all, on the one hand…this was clothing shopping. On the other hand…it was for swimsuits.

Robin: Uh…you wanted something?

Terra: Yeah! You boys are going to help us pick out our swimsuits!

Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived. Ah, the wonders of summer. Shade and Robin had more tact, mostly because they got embarrassed easier. Shade coughed and adjusted his sunglasses while Robin just nodded, his cheeks pink. Raven shook her head and crossed her arms.

Raven: I'm not putting myself on display.

Terra: See, there you go again.

Raven looked at Terra, confused but slightly intrigued by the statement.

Raven: What do you mean by that?

Terra twirled her swimsuit of choice on her finger by the hanger's hook.

Terra: You take something that other people find to be fun and peel it back until we're forced to see something we never thought of. We wanted to simply decide on a swimsuit judging by our boyfriends' approval. Unable to decide for ourselves and not sure of each other's judgment, we turn to them. It's harmless…even fun. But then you peel it back. You state that we're putting our bodies on display in some sexist manner that degrades us as women.

Raven's jaw hung open slightly. She stopped herself from asking if Terra was okay. This didn't sound like her at all. Not once did Terra stop spinning the hanger on her finger.

Terra: Forced to see things in that light, we begin to wonder how valid your point is. Our minds fill with doubt and…

Raven held up her hand.

Raven: Enough. I'll do it. Just…stop that. You're scaring me.

Raven started looking for a swimsuit. Terra smirked to herself and turned back to the boys. Beast Boy's jaw was on the floor. Shade's eye twitched. Robin looked at her like he was trying to see flaws in a disguise.

Terra: I knew she'd be freaked out by that crap.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Hit the Surf"**

**Chapter Two**

**In Front of the Changing Room**

The boys sat in the chairs, waiting. Shade kept clenching and unclenching his fist, nervous. Robin whistled, as nervous as Shade. Beast Boy bit back excited giggles and just about vibrated on the chair with glee. Cyborg was wondering there would be repercussions if this somehow got back to Sureshot. Terra poked her head out of the door.

Terra: Ready?

Raven: I changed my mind. I'm not coming out.

Terra: Don't be a baby.

Raven: I don't even want to go swimming.

Terra: Tough noogies! Get out there!

Raven groaned and slowly opened the door. Her cheeks were a bright red as she stepped out in a dark blue two piece suit. The boys stared in shock. Clearing her throat, Raven decided to make one thing clear.

Raven: …Starfire picked it out.

Starfire: (still changing) Is it not adorable?

Beast Boy: You look great, Raven!

Cyborg: It's your favorite, color right?

Robin: You should get it. …Shade?

Shade: …uh…yeah…well…yeah…

Robin waved his hand in Shade's face. He got no response at all. Raven rolled her eyes and ducked back into the changing room.

Raven: Fine. I'll get it. Like I care.

Raven bit back an uncharacteristic giggle. It had been kind of fun to render Shade speechless that way. She felt ashamed of herself for thinking that, however, and forced it out of her mind.

Terra: Me next!

Terra stepped out in a yellow two piece. Of course, being made of stone, it was kind of difficult to look attractive in anything. Maybe Beast Boy was just weird…or desperate. Then again, maybe being green and having point ears has allowed him to see beyond the flesh…stone…whatever. Either way, Beast Boy stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled. Terra grinned and twirled like a fashion model.

Shade: (muttering) It's like watching a twisted sculpture exhibit…and somebody chipped off the nose.

Beast Boy elbowed him, still whistling. Shade grumbled and rubbed the spot where he was hit. Terra ducked back inside.

Starfire: It is my turn now, correct?

Terra: Knock them dead, girl.

Starfire: …perhaps I should just impress them?

Terra: …yeah, that too.

Starfire stepped out and there was dead silence. Shade took his sunglasses off as if to get a better look (forgetting he actually sees better with them off during the day.). Beast Boy had a small string of drool coming out of his mouth and Robin's eyes threatened to bulge to the point of pushing his mask off his face. Cyborg secretly saved the image with his cybernetic eye. Starfire was in a swimsuit version of her comic book costume, sans boots. She still had the things on her arms. Whether or not she was playing innocent was hard to say.

Starfire: Is my appearance…pleasing?

There was a simultaneous nodding for all the boys, real slow like. Starfire smiled and giggled.

Starfire: Glorious! I shall purchase this one then!

Raven stepped out, the swimsuit back on the hanger. She saw Shade staring at Starfire and cleared her throat. No response. Her eye twitched.

Raven: Terra. Come out here.

Terra looked out and saw Beast Boy drooling at Starfire's swimsuit. She stepped out, shoes in her hands.

Terra: Garfield Logan! Put your saliva back in your mouth!

Raven: …that's a disturbing image coming to mind.

Beast Boy and Shade snapped out of it. Robin, not having a real girlfriend, (the boy is like a hunk of granite, isn't he?) was allowed to stare all he damn well wanted. Cyborg, having already saved the file in his system, also turned away. Raven walked over and grabbed Shade by his ear.

Shade: Ow!

Raven: You are in so much trouble.

Shade: But I'm supposed to judge you three!

Raven: Judge, not drool.

Shade: HE was drooling, not me!

Raven ignored his protest and started pulling him away.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Sureshot sighed and shook her head. Kid Flash, being so fast, managed to avoid getting battered by the angry super powered luchador. Red Star's body was able to take a beating better. The Herald wasn't so lucky. Thankfully she didn't break his horn.

Sureshot: I'm disappointed in the three of you. Raven is a powerful half demon. There's no telling what sort of chaos you could have unleashed on the city.

Argent: Not to mention it's just plain rude to go into somebody's room.

Sureshot: Yes, that's true, but not as important.

The trio muttered an apology. Sureshot folded her arms.

Sureshot: I don't want to betray the Titans' trust. They believed in me…in all of us. They think that…for a week at least…we can take care of this city. When they get back, I want this place to be just as they left it. Criminals in jail, citizens safe, and food covered in blue mold.

Wildebeest burped, blue stuff around his mouth. Everyone shuddered in disgust.

Sureshot: …anyway… I suppose it's my fault for not just saying this before…but do NOT go into anyone's room unless we have absolutely no choice in the matter.

Red Star: Yes, of course…

Kid Flash turned to Herald.

Kid Flash: See, this is why I work alone.

Argent: Sure it's not because people just can't stand you?

Kid Flash turned on the couch and glared at the pale skinned girl leaning on the counter. She folded her arms, meeting his gazes. Sureshot began to feel like she was losing what little control she had.

Kid Flash: Hey, I'll have you know I'm a pretty popular guy.

Argent: In your own opinion or the voices in your head?

Kid Flash: You got an anarchy symbol carved into your chest and you call me crazy?

Argent huffed, indignant.

Argent: It's called expressing yourself. Back off.

Herald: Ooookay. Maybe we all just need to calm down.

Argent: Stuff, it Horatio Hornblower.

As the fighting continued around her, Sureshot wondered how difficult it would be to acquire booze.

**Beach House**

Everyone piled out of the T-car. Terra jumped off the rock she was flying on, grinning.

Terra: Here we are, Pismo Beach and all the clams we can eat!

Raven: (grumbling) Clams make me sick.

Terra glared at the depressing Raven as she landed next to her. Starfire squealed with delight and flew all around the large house, taking in all the sights.

Starfire: It is most perfect! Truly this was a wondrous idea!

Robin: Shade, any chance we can have our luggage now?

Shade: …I was gonna wait until we were inside, but okay.

Shade snapped his fingers. A hole opened and the suitcases and bags fell out. Shade winced.

Shade: Heh…uh…hope none of that was fragile.

He received glares all around. Cyborg unlocked the door and everyone went in. It quickly became apparent that something wasn't quite right.

Beast Boy: Uh…dude? I'm not seeing too many bedrooms here.

The changeling was right. There were only four bedrooms to be had. One room had one bed, two others had two beds, and one had two bunk beds. Robin cleared his throat.

Robin: I guess I should have looked at it better. It just said that it had enough beds for nine people.

Cyborg: I call the one with the single bed!

Raven: I…damnation.

Cyborg brought the crap he took with him for the trip into the one bed bedroom, grinning victoriously. Terra put her arm over her head, dramatically.

Terra: Oh the horror of it all! I guess I have no choice but to sleep in the same room as Gar! Don't pity me, my friends. It's for the b…

Robin: I don't think so.

Both Beast Boy and Terra turned to Robin, looking upset.

Robin: I'm sure the rest of us would like everything to be quiet enough for them to sleep.

Beast Boy's cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his head. Terra put her arms behind her back, looking bashful.

Terra: We'll be good. We promise. Separate beds and everything.

Raven: Say that without crossing your fingers behind your back.

Terra stuck her tongue out at the pale empathic girl. She held her hands out in front of her, fingers spread far apart.

Terra: We PROMISE to be good! Separate beds. Blah, blah, blah.

Robin scowled for a moment, then shrugged.

Robin: Alright…but if break your promise, you're in the same room as Raven…

Raven: How's that fair to me?

Robin: …and Beast Boy goes in Shade's room.

Shade: You two better keep your hands to yourselves.

Suddenly it occurred to Shade that if Beast Boy got to sleep in the same room as Terra…then he'd be sleeping in the same room as Raven! Joy and rapture! This vacation was obviously destined to be the best vacation ever! Ten minutes later he and Robin were unpacking their bags. Shade looked over at his roommate.

Shade: You are such a dufus.

Robin: What did I do?

Shade: You think I wanted to be bunking with YOU!

Robin: Hey, you're not my idea of a dream come true either, pal.

Shade groaned and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Shade: Look, all I know is you just passed up a chance to bunk with a hot girl. This, in turn, ruins my chance of bunking with a hot girl. More to the point, said hot girl would be my girlfriend…unless you tried to bunk with her and then I'd have to snap your neck like an old crusty slim jim.

Robin sweatdropped at Shade's nonchalant threat.

Robin: Oookay. Maybe we should have a look at the rest of the house.

**Raven and Starfire's Room**

Raven's eye twitched as Starfire continued her nonstop listing of activities.

Starfire: And then we shall perform the SCUBAing and then we shall go parasailing and…

Raven: Starfire.

Starfire: …oh, and we cannot forget about shopping for the souvenirs! Then we may…

Raven: Starfire.

Still Starfire carried on. Raven took a deep breath and counted to ten. She would not get angry. Not on vacation. To get angry on vacation would defeat the purpose of it and ruin it for others. Instead, she started to leave.

Starfire: You cannot go out like that!

Raven was wearing her costume (duh). Looking over herself, she saw nothing wrong.

Raven: Why?

Starfire: We are on the vacation! To wear our costumes would be silly.

Raven raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She HAD brought other clothes of course…but it was late. There was no way they were going anywhere now.

Raven: Starfire, we're not going anywhere. There's nothing wrong with wearing our costumes. Furthermore, this isn't a "costume". This cloak is a traditional Azarathian garb. …granted the leotard isn't quite traditional, but…

Starfire was already changing into a tank top and skirt. Raven sighed. Her argument was obviously falling on deaf ears. She unfastened her cloak, folded it neatly, and put it away.

**Terra and Beast Boy's Room**

The pair sat on their separate beds, hunched over with their chins resting on their hands.

Terra: …so what do you want to do?

Beast Boy: …I dunno. What do you want to do?

Terra: Damn it…stupid promise.

Beast Boy stood up and started pacing. Terra raised a stony eyebrow.

Terra: What are you doing?

Beast Boy: Thinking. There's gotta be a loophole somewhere. What exactly did we say again?

Terra: I said we'd be good.

Beast Boy's under used (and he admitted this) brain started working, the old dusty gears beginning to turn as they so rarely did. There had to be something…there had to be! Beast Boy winced and held his head.

Beast Boy: Okay, I'm done. …think I got a brain cramp. Shouldn't have started thinking that hard right away.

Terra patted him on the head. Well, he tried. Terra liked him for his sense of humor, not his brain power anyway.

**Cyborg's Room**

Feeling like an idiot, Cyborg decided to call Sureshot. Not that he was worried that she might be cheating on him. No, that wasn't it. Really. So what if she was in the same tower as a bunch of guys, none of which are part machine? Big deal. Nope. Just wanted to make sure nothing big happened. Yep. That was it. Sureshot picked up quickly, as usual.

Sureshot: Yes?

Cyborg: Hey Mel, how's it going over there?

Sureshot: …abysmal.

He almost dashed back to the T-car.

Cyborg: What's wrong?

Sureshot: Them. They're so…childish. While my patience is near limitless thanks to the time I spend in the company of you, Shade, and Garfield, the rest of the team is not so blessed. It's only a matter of time before somebody walks and I have to call replacements.

Cyborg: Give it time. Teams don't always click right away.

Sureshot: Kid Flash went around pantsing people in a blur. Red Star blew a hole in one of the walls by accident. Panthra destroyed the training dummies. Argent has been fighting with Kid Flash over her appearance. This isn't going well, Vic.

Cyborg: You can do it. I know you can.

Sureshot: …thank you. I'll continue trying my best. Good bye Vic.

Sureshot hung up. Cyborg sighed. Somehow the whole thing didn't surprise him. Something ALWAYS seemed to go wrong.

**TV Room**

Raven sat on the couch, reading her book. She was wearing a pair of shorts, sandals, and a T-shirt that stated, "Don't you have better things to do then read people's shirts?". Black beads formed bracelets on each wrist. Admittedly, it did feel good to be out of costume and not just sleeping. She found herself actually wondering if she should paint her toes tomorrow. Damn Starfire and her infectious ideas. The alien in question was digging through the pile of movies the realtors of the beach house so kindly provided them with, searching for something appropriate to watch. Terra's costume was pretty much beach wear in itself, save for her boots which she had left in her room. Beast Boy was sporting a Hawaiian shirt with a floral pattern and matching shorts. Robin left his mask on, of course, but traded his costume in for a sleeveless shirt and shorts of his own. Not everyone, however, was enjoying the change in wardrobe.

Shade: I feel so naked…

He was referring to the fact that he wasn't wearing his coat. Forced to "get into the spirit of things" he now had on a white T-shirt and brown shorts. His heavy shoes looked out of place on him now, but they were the only shoes he owned. That was something Starfire promised would be rectified some point on this trip. …Cyborg still wasn't wearing clothes.

Beast Boy: Dude, don't be a wuss.

Shade: Bite me. I like my coat.

Raven: He's right, Shade. Suck it up.

Shade grumbled. Everybody was turning against him. Starfire shot up, holding a movie over her head like she had found the Holy Grail of DVDs.

Starfire: I have made my selection!

Everyone stared at her, sweatdropping. She ignored them and put the movie in.

Terra: And we're watching…?

Starfire hopped onto the couch, squeezing in between Shade and Robin.

Starfire: A most interesting film called "Jaws". Is it about a trip to the dentist?

Terra: …Star, there's a shark coming up under a swimmer on the cover. How could it be about dentists?

Starfire: It is called misdirection, Terra.

As the movie went on Starfire's happy expression went to nervous. Then to fearful. Shade yawned, Raven ignored the screams and kept reading, Robin was trying not to scream in pain as Starfire squeezed his hand in fear, and the other three had seen it before. An hour and forty-five minutes later, the movie was over and the credits were rolling. Starfire bit her lip.

Starfire: That was…pure fiction, yes? These…sharks…do not attack the beach goers, do they?

Beast Boy: You're more likely to get struck by lightning twice in one storm.

Terra waved her hand dramatically.

Terra: So speaks Mr. National Geographic

Beast Boy: Hey, I gotta learn about animals if I'm gonna change into them.

Starfire: …but it is possible?

Beast Boy: Er…well…yeah.

Starfire gulped.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Hit the Surf"**

**Chapter Three**

**Shade and Robin's Room**

Shade put the pillow over his head, but it didn't help. The noise of the teen wonder's snoring cut through like a knife. How could it be possible? How could somebody so skilled at stealth be so damn noisy! Shade looked at the pillow in his hand. It would be so simple…just place the pillow over Robin's face…hold it there for a little while…and blessed silence would rule the night. Then he would sleep. Oh such sleep there would be. Then again, knowing his luck, Robin would beat the crap out of him in his sleep if he tried to kill him. To hell with it. Shade got up and left. He'd sleep on the damn couch.

**Starfire and Raven's Room**

Starfire: …Raven?

Raven's eyes snapped open.

Raven: …what?

Starfire: …er…how many sharks are there in the ocean?

Raven: I haven't taken a poll lately. You can find out tomorrow. Now go to sleep.

Starfire: But…

Raven's eye twitched.

Raven: You can't sleep, can you?

Starfire: …no.

Raven: Let me help.

A bolt of black energy shot from Raven's chakra stone and struck Starfire. She was out like a light. Raven sighed in relief and rolled over. Unfortunately, all was not well with Starfire as she began having nightmares of teeth, fins, and Robert Shaw. The horror.

**Terra and Beast Boy's Room**

If anyone was awake in that room, they'd be amazed. The pair snored at an exact opposite frequency, canceling each other out. It was dead silent in between them, but around them was a terrible cacophony of noise the likes of which would cause the dead to clamber from their graves just to silence it. Thank god the rooms were actually sound proof. Not that they knew that.

**Cyborg's Room**

…he's asleep. There's really nothing I can say about him.

**TV Room**

Terra and Beast Boy snickered to themselves as they watched Shade sleep. He was curled up on the couch, his leg twitching.

Terra: He's like a puppy.

Beast Boy: …wanna mess with him?

Terra: (grinning) How could we not?

Digging through the closet yielded some colored markers. Together they got to work, Terra using red, Beast Boy using green. They drew all sorts of things on his face. From the traditional moustache and goatee, to swirls and squiggly lines on his cheeks, they made him into a regular art project. As a finishing touch, Beast Boy wrote, "sucker" backwards on his forehead. That way when he looked in the mirror he'd see it forward. Giggling to themselves, they started digging through the stuff they brought with them in search of breakfast. Lured into the waking world by the smell of Terra's bacon, Cyborg soon joined them.

Cyborg: Morning, ya'll.

They both shushed him and pointed toward the sleeping Shade.

Beast Boy: (whisper) Dude, check out his face!

Cyborg peered down at him and covered his mouth so he didn't wake him up with his laughter.

Cyborg: (whisper) You realize he's gonna kill you, right?

Terra: (whisper) Look at his face and tell me it's not worth it.

She had him there. The others woke up in due course. Shade, naturally, was the last one to wake up.

Shade: Hey, what's up?

Everyone bit their lips, trying not to laugh out loud. Even Raven had to hold it in. He was just so utterly clueless. Not getting a response, Shade went back to his room to get changed. Two minutes later his voice split the air.

Shade: You little snot! I know it was you!

Terra debated confessing to her part in it as Shade chased the changeling around the house. …nah. She sipped her orange juice as she watched the mayhem.

**Jump City: Fashion Store**

Mad Mod (young again) went around the place, examining the clothing and fabric.

Mod: Oi, what is this junk even made of!

Snapping his fingers, his robotic "fashion police" fired flame throwers at the jackets. He shook his head. What was with the young folk these days? Back in his day when he was a clothing designer, he didn't sell garbage like this. Now all the kids wore were their baggy pants and their "bling-bling". Well, it was time for the Mod line of fashion to make a comeback, starting with Jump City. His thoughts were interrupted by twin glowing red hammers slamming down on two of his fashion police. He turned and was rather surprised at the group of teens before him. Obviously not who he was expecting.

Mod: What's all this then? Who are you lot supposed to be?

Sureshot: I warned you during your ridiculous attempt to make your hair style popular again.

Mod: Oh, right. I remember you. I also remember how well this worked.

Mad Mod pressed a button on his cane. The blank face plates on the robots turned into a familiar swirling pattern. Sureshot covered her eyes. Last time it was only her foresight that saved her from being a mindless zombie. She attached electrodes to her skin. It seemed a quick jolt had the same effect as making someone laugh. As ashamed as she was by it, she couldn't deny that she fell into trances far too easily since Raven fixed her mind.

Sureshot: Don't look into it. It'll put you in a trance.

Kid Flash: I got this.

Kid Flash zipped around, grabbing clothes off racks. He tied them around the robot's face plates, covering the swirling pattern. He zipped back to the same spot he was in when he started running.

Kid Flash: Done. Not bad, eh Argent?

Argent: Whatever.

Panthra and Wildebeest destroyed the robots, leaving Mod all by himself.

Herald: One thing I don't understand. Isn't Mad Mod like…sixty?

Mad Mod: You're only as old as you feel, duckie.

Mod's arms shot forward…and forward…and forward. They wrapped around Argent and Herald, squeezing them tightly.

Sureshot: It's just a robot. Red Star, take it.

A single blast from Red Star was able to destroy the Mod synthetic.

Panthra: …well, that was a waste of time.

Sureshot sighed.

Sureshot: Hopefully not…

Sureshot pulled a device from her pocket.

Kid Flash: Is now really time to listen to music?

Sureshot: It's not an MP3 player. It's a scanner for explosives.

Sweeping over the destroyed robot, she found no signs of explosives. She put the device away and picked up what she could.

Sureshot: Somebody grab one of those police robots.

Argent: …why?

Sureshot: I may be able to find out where this thing was assembled. Herald, you developed that horn, didn't you?

Herald: Yeah…

Sureshot: Then you probably know mechanics better then I do. I'll need your help. Let's go.

Herald blew into his horn, opening a portal that led back to the tower.

**Beach**

Starfire stared at the water. Was that a fin! No, just a wave. She had to get a grip. Beast Boy said it was like getting more likely to get struck by lightning twice. That meant that there was a very small chance she'd be attacked. But there was still a chance and…

Robin: …fire. Starfire, you okay?

Starfire's head snapped back to reality. Robin leaned on his surf board, shirtless, obviously. Starfire gulped and attempted to keep her eyes on his face.

Starfire: _Don't stare at his body. Don't stare at his body. …I didn't know he had a six pack…NO! Don't stare at his body!_ Yes! I am chest fine! I mean just fine!

Starfire's face was bright red. Raven turned the page of her book.

Raven: Smooth. I don't think he noticed that at all. Ow!

Raven glared up at the alien. Starfire put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

Starfire: Dear me, Raven. Did I step upon your foot? My apologies.

Raven was tempted to react with a violent action of her own, but decided against it. She HAD poked fun at Starfire at a bad time. Raven adjusted the umbrella she was under. Damn the sun. Her skin didn't exactly tan. It grayed. It became darker…but a darker gray. Then it burned, turning a redish gray which was just plain freaky...and reminded her of her father. Which was why she was going to stay right under that umbrella. Raven was going to relax, listen to the sound of the ocean crashing and the seagulls in the air, and read her book out of the sun. Now THIS was her idea of a vacation. Naturally fate began to conspire against her.

Terra: Hey Raven!

Raven tried to ignore Terra who was yelling from the ocean, waving her arms.

Terra: Raven, Raven! Rae-Rae!

Raven: _I hear nothing but the ocean. I hear nothing but the ocean. I he…_

Raven's mental mantra was cut off as her umbrella covered her face. Terra had caused the sand around the umbrella to pull it under, lowering it to the point where Raven couldn't see. She lifted it back up, looking out toward the girl.

Raven: What!

Terra: C'mon in! The water's great!

Raven: No!

Note that Raven is yelling to be heard, not in anger…that will come later.

Terra: Oh, you WILL be coming into this water!

Raven: I don't think so!

Terra: You come into this water or I'll put so much sand down your bikini you'll look like you gain twenty pounds!

As if to prove her point, the sand in front of Raven moved, forming the words, "I'll do it. I swear." Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

Raven: Alright, alright! Just let me put on some sun…

Shade was suddenly right next to her, bottle of sun block in hand.

Raven: …block. You sad little man.

Shade: What? I just happened to be here…with sunblock.

Raven: …give me that.

Raven put the sun block on the best she could. She sighed.

Raven: I suppose now you want to put it on my back for me.

Shade just sat there. Raven rubbed her temples. He was going to play games. Wonder. Just what she needed.

Raven: …Shade, would you be so kind as to put this sun block on my back?

Shade: Sure! I mean…yeah okay.

Raven lay on her towel as Shade put the sun block on her back.

Raven: …if that hand goes too far south, you lose it.

Shade: Don't insult me. Like I'd do something like that.

Raven: And all those times you walked in on me in the shower were accidents.

Shade: …they were. …really.

Raven: …are you going to wear that shirt in the water?

Shade refused to go out without his shirt. He didn't like the fact everyone could see the scars on his arms and legs enough as it is.

Shade: Oh, I'm not going in the water, Raven.

Raven's hand shot up and grabbed his shirt.

Raven: If I'm getting in the damn water, YOU'RE getting in that damn water.

Shade: Why do you always have to drag me into these things?

Raven: Misery loves company.

Shade hung his head and followed Raven toward the water like he was heading for the gallows. Standing near the edge of the water was Starfire.

Shade: …er…Star? You getting in or not?

Starfire: Oh, I am in! See?

Starfire pointed to her feet. The water just barely washed over them. She grinned with false enthusiasm.

Starfire: I am having the wonderful time!

Shade: Uh huh…

Raven: GAH! Cold, cold, cold, cold…

Raven made it out to where Terra was waiting, teeth chattering.

Raven: Th…there. I'm in the water. C…can I go back now?

Terra: Relax! It's not that cold.

Raven: You can't feel!

Terra: …yeah…well…your hair is stupid.

Raven rolled her eyes, teeth still chattering. Shade huffed, arms crossed.

Shade: Well, I'm wet now. Can we go?

Terra: Chill out! Have a little…

SPLASH! A wave broke over them. Terra, being heavy and made of stone, didn't move. Raven and Shade, however, were bowled over. They stood back up, sputtering and wiping at their faces.

Terra: …fun!

Shade: …I am so full of hate right now.

Starfire bit her lip as she watched her friends out in the dangerous ocean. When the water struck Raven and Shade and they disappeared, she feared the worst. This was horrible! What if…wait… Starfire squinted. She was sure she saw something this time. No doubt about it…there was something under the water…something that wasn't human. Cyborg noticed Starfire staring into the water with such great intensity and decided to see what was up.

Cyborg: Uh…Star? You alright?

Starfire: …

Starfire took to the air and dove down. Meanwhile Terra was blissfully unaware of the dark shape slinking up behind her.

Terra: See? Aren't you having fun?

Shade and Raven's eyes had turned red and bloodshot from all the seawater that had gotten in them. Raven stopped shivering, but that was because her body seemed to have gone numb.

Shade: No.

Raven: Not really.

Starfire hit the water with such force that for an instant, there was no water around the trio. Then it all came collapsing back onto them. Raven picked off pieces of seaweed, a mixture of annoyance and disgust on her face. Terra had shrimp on her. As for Shade…

Shade: GAAAH! Evil pinching demon of the deep!

Shade shook his hand frantically, trying to dislodge the crab that seemed to have claimed his middle finger for itself.

Shade: Let go! I flick people off with that finger!

Starfire reemerged with Beast Boy in her grasp.

Starfire: …Beast Boy? But I could have sworn that…

Beast Boy: (coughing) Star, what is your malfunction!

Starfire: Malfunction? I am not a machine, Beast Boy. I do not have "malfunctions".

Terra: He means why did you dive bomb him and why are you lifting him up by his arm.

Starfire: Oh! I mistook you for a shark.

Beast Boy: I WAS a shark. I was just going to pass by with my fin out!

Terra: Besides, Starfire. Don't you think I can handle a shark? I'm made of stone.

Beast Boy: Actually, since a shark can put several tons of pressure into a bite, I'm pretty sure it would be able to take a chunk out of you if it really wanted.

Terra sweatdropped.

Terra: …how reassuring. …uh, Star? Maybe you should put him down now, huh?

Starfire: Hmm? Oh, yes, of course.

Starfire dropped Beast Boy with a splash. Meanwhile, Raven attempted to pull the crab from Shade's hand.

Shade: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That's not helping!

Raven: Stop being such a…

SPLASH. Another wave. Raven wiped her dripping hair out of her eyes, a dark expression on her face.

Raven: …baby.

Starfire: Allow me.

Starfire pried the crabs claws open easily. She tossed the crab into the water.

Starfire: There we are.

Terra: Glad to see you're enjoying the water now, Starfire.

Starfire froze. The water? Starfire was in the water. Sharks were in the water. Starfire was in the water with sharks. As this fact registered in her mind, she did the only rational thing. With a scream of fright, she flew straight up into the air. Her friends watched her go.

Beast Boy: Don't think that was the right thing to say, Terra.

Terra: Eh.

Raven: Can we PLEASE…

SPLASH. Raven wiped her hair out of her eyes again and flicked a sea slug off her nose.

Raven: …go now!

Terra: Well, I…

Shade let out another scream of pain. Wrapped around his arm was a jellyfish.

Shade: It's like a thousand needles of PAIN! And it's slimy! Get it off! Get it off!

Beast Boy and Terra snickered. This was not Shade's most manly moment. Raven clenched her fists.

Raven: Enough!

Raven ripped the jellyfish off with her powers and flung it a mile out to sea. She grabbed Shade's hand.

Raven: We are…

SPLASH!

Raven: (sputter) LEAVING.

Shade: Final…LY!

Raven dragged Shade back to her towel.

Raven: Damn that girl. I'm soaked and covered in sand. I can't read my book now.

Shade: …what about me?

Raven: What about you?

Shade pointed to his bleeding finger and his arm which had begun to swell. Raven sweatdropped.

Raven: …okay, that's pretty bad. …I wonder where Starfire is?

As if on cue, Starfire landed in front of them. She sighed.

Starfire: That was most embarrassing.

Shade: …okay. Starfire's here. Beast Boy and Terra are splashing around over there. Robin is surfing way out there…where's Cyborg?

Not too far away, Cyborg was quickly discovering what happens when your robotic joints fill with sand.

Raven: I'm sure he's fine.

Suddenly Shade found a load of sand kicked into his face. Looking up, Raven saw two muscle bound jocks. She sighed and shook her head.

Raven: Could this BE anymore cliché?

The two jocks proceeded to hit on the two girls. Starfire didn't understand half the come-ons and what she DID understand offended her. Raven amused herself by trying to make them think by using big words. The concept of the multi-syllabic words stumped them. Finally Shade managed to get all the sand out of his eyes.

Shade: …can I do it now?

Raven: Go ahead.

Shade cracked his knuckles. The jocks didn't even have time to mock his skinniness before he started beating the crap out of them.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Hit the Surf"**

**Chapter Four**

**Beach House: Two Days Later**

Beast Boy hissed as his burnt skin touched the back of the couch. Stupid sun block. Water-proof his lime green ass. Starfire came in, wiping sweat from her brow.

Starfire: Though it has taken many hours, I have finally rid Cyborg of all the sand. I suggest that we do not let him on the beach again.

Terra produced a bottle of aloe from the bathroom and started applying it to her boyfriend's burns.

Beast Boy: Ow, ow, ow! Not so rough!

Raven snorted and turned the page to her book.

Beast Boy: You got something to say?

Raven: Yeah. You're being a wuss.

Beast Boy: Easy for you to say, you're not sunburned!

Raven: Pain is a matter of the mind. It's easily blocked out if you know how.

Terra held up her hand and mimicked the movement of a mouth with it.

Terra: (whiny) "It's easily blocked out if you know how." (normal) Bull. You're bluffing.

Raven shrugged.

Raven: Believe what you want. I don't care.

Cyborg: Here comes the human connect-the-dot puzzle.

Shade flipped him off. It turns out that rather then tan, Shade freckled. He looked like some sort of leopard creature.

Beast Boy: Yo, Shade. Your girlfriend says she doesn't feel pain.

Raven: That's not exactly what I said, but it's close enough.

Shade: …Raven, even I have to say that's a load of crap.

Starfire cleared her throat.

Starfire: I, too, doubt your claim, Raven. Such a claim requires evidence to substantiate.

Raven shrugged and placed her book down. What was the worst they could do? Make her hit her hand with a hammer? …actually, that sounded pretty bad. They wouldn't do that.

Terra: Let's make her hit her hand with a hammer.

Starfire: No, no…I have a much better idea.

**Boardwalk: Tony's Tattoos**

Raven stared up at the sign with a look of dread on her face.

Raven: Can I just hit my hand with a hammer?

Starfire: Nonsense, Raven! A tattoo is a most beautiful thing. I would get one myself, but I fear my skin would have a reaction to the ink.

Terra grinned, her face full of mischief. This was a great idea. Starfire must be feeling pretty crabby today to suggest this.

Terra: What's the matter, Rae-Rae? Scared?

Raven glared at Terra. There was no way she was going to let that slide. She HATED being called Rae-Rae. She couldn't remember why, but it filled her with a sense of disgust…and a hatred for pie.

Raven: You wish.

Terra: Great! Then you won't mind me telling you WHERE you're getting your tattoo!

Raven: You're damn right I…wait, what?

**Beachhouse: One Painful Session Later**

Raven winced as she sat down. Damn Terra. At least she was able to pick the tattoo. She hoped it looked good, because she sure as hell couldn't see it. It was just above her ass after all. You could see the top of it if she lifted the back of her shirt up a little. It was a bird in flight. Terra leaned in.

Terra: Remember to keep it clean, Sweet-cheeks.

Terra went down the stairs, laughing. Those were the last words from the tattoo artist before they left. It was also the last words he said before being beaten over the head with a chair. Raven was in no mood after that. He'd live. Shade sat down next to her. She glared at him a moment out of the corner of her eye.

Shade: …can I see it?

Raven's eye twitched. She turned to him, an innocent smile on her face.

Raven: (sweetly) You want to see it, hmm?

Shade: Uh…yeah.

Raven: You sure you want to see?

He nodded. Raven picked up her book and slammed it over his head repeatedly.

Raven: There! See enough birds yet, Shade?

Shade didn't reply, being out cold and all. Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe she went too far again. Thank Azar Shade was extremely forgiving of her violent outbursts. She looked at her book.

Raven: _Damnation, I bent the spine._

**Robin and Shade's Room**

Robin was tempted to ask a question when Raven brought Shade in and laid him out on his bed, but thought better of it. The answer would probably confuse him anyway. Robin's communicator went off as she left…why was she walking so weird? Again, the answer would confuse him. He answered his communicator.

Robin: Robin here.

Kid Flash: Hey, Robin. How's it going?

Robin: Good…is there a reason you called?

Kid Flash: Yeah…yeah…uh…how exactly do you fix people after they've stared at that swirling screen thing the old British guy uses?

Robin: Mad Mod? Who's been hypnotized?

Kid Flash coughed nervously.

Kid Flash: Well…uh…everyone.

Robin: So EVERYONE is staring blankly into space?

Kid Flash: …not exactly.

**Mad Mod's Lair**

Mad Mod grumbled from his position tied up on the floor. Kid Flash turned back to his hypnotized teammates. Everyone had gained exaggerated British accents.

Red Star: I came here for an argument!

Sureshot: Oh. I'm sorry. This is abuse.

Herald had one of his arms tucked into his shirt. He and Panthra were sword fighting with sticks.

Panthra: Your arms off!

Herald: No it isn't!

Panthra: Well what's that then?

Herald: …I've had worse.

Panthra: You lie!

Herald: Come on, you pansy!

Wildebeest chased Argent around at bizarre speeds. It was like a film being run at twice its normal speed.

Kid Flash: …well, four of them are doing Monty Python sketches. I've got no idea what Argent and Wildebeest are doing.

Mod: It's a Benny Hill sketch, you bloody Yankee.

Kid Flash: So what do I do?

Robin: Why didn't it affect you?

Kid Flash: I dunno. Guess my eyes move too fast for a swirling thing to affect me.

Robin: You have to make them laugh.

Kid Flash looked skeptical.

Kid Flash: Robin, Herald pretending to get his limbs chopped off and still fighting. If that doesn't make somebody laugh, I don't know what will. I can't think of anything FUNNIER then the stuff they're doing.

Robin: …hmm…

Kid Flash: Wait…I think I've got it.

Kid Flash went over to zipped over to Argent and copped a feel. Instantly Argent turned and slapped him.

Argent: Keep your damn hands off me, pervert!

Kid Flash: Ow…are you back to normal or not?

Argent: What are you…

Argent shrieked as Wildebeest tried to yank her dress off. Using her plasma powers, she created a giant club and slammed him over the head.

Argent: What the bloody hell is his problem!

Kid Flash: The old guy hypnotized you into doing British comedy.

Argent raised an eyebrow.

Argent: (slowly) Oookay. Why?

Kid Flash shrugged.

Kid Flash: I'm guessing the "Mad" part has nothing to do with being angry.

Wildebeest stood up, dazed. He snorted and looked a little confused.

Argent: …I think that worked.

Kid Flash: …so we just bash them all on the head?

Argent: Why not?

Wildebeest cracked his knuckles.

Kid Flash: It's okay Robin. We got it covered.

Sureshot: Ouch! Wildebeest, what the hell are you doing?

Kid Flash hung up.

**Raven and Starfire's Room**

Raven grumbled as she tried to get comfortable.

Starfire: Sore?

Raven: No. Pain is just a thing of the mind. I just have insomnia because I'm banishing the pain and that requires concentration.

Starfire sweatdropped.

Starfire: …perhaps you should live with the pain so you may sleep?

Raven: …oh yeah. That's probably a good idea.

Raven was bluffing of course. She COULDN'T make the pain go away. Shade was the one who knew how to block out agony, not her. Thank Azar she didn't sleep on her back. That would REALLY hurt.

**Terra and Beast Boy's Room**

Raven wasn't the only one being kept up by pain. Beast Boy stared at the ceiling, his eyes wide. Oh the burning sensation. He was going to be peeling for who knows how long. He didn't dare change. Who knows what would happen? Do animals get sunburn? He was pretty sure they didn't, what with the fur and all. He turned his head. Terra was out. Great. This was going to be a very long night, he was sure.

**Bud's Crab Shack: Next Night**

When down by the shore, you got to have some sea food, right? Despite the smell (which in my opinion is annoyingly strong) they were quite hungry.

Starfire: Oh…there are so many options…I do not know which to select…

The other Titans rolled their eyes. This was a common occurrence. At the movie theater, she'd stare up at the menu's pondering everything for what felt like an eternity. They didn't let her go to ice cream trucks because they knew she'd stare at the side of it with utter confusion, asking what each one was over and over. Fortunately, they had a plan. Oh such a plan it was.

Robin: Just get what I get.

Starfire: Very well.

Behold their clever plan. Thus later after the drinks had been ordered (which also took longer then it should have until somebody just told Starfire to have lemonade) they placed their orders. Almost everyone ordered crab, save for Raven who ordered shrimp (I just can't see her pounding on a crab with brutal force to get at the tender meat inside).

Terra: Yeah, I'll have the…

She noticed that Beast Boy was staring at her, his lip sticking out. Oh no. Terra sighed.

Terra: …Cesar salad.

Beast Boy beamed and ordered the same thing.

Terra: …you so owe me for this, Gar. …I like crab.

The food arrived and everyone grabbed a crab…except for Beast Boy, who didn't want it, and Terra who really wanted to but it would have defeated the purpose…besides they belonged to the ones who actually ordered it. Starfire turned the thing over in her hands, studying it. No particular spot looked more or less appetizing. Shrugging, she opened her mouth and bit down. The Titans stared as her teeth started crunching their way into the crab's shell.

Robin: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Star, that's not how you eat a crab!

Starfire stopped, though she still had bits of shell in her teeth.

Starfire: …it is not? Please, how does one devour these creatures?

Robin showed her, cracking his own crab open. Starfire shrugged and attempted to do the same. …now the Titans had to pay for a new table as well.

Raven: …and now there's butter on my shirt. Great.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

The end of a semi-eventful vacation. Frankly, some of them were glad to be home. Raven for one was thrilled. The tower hadn't looked this inviting since the end of the Brotherhood's assault on teenage superheroes. Shade was glad to be back in his coat. It covered those damn freckles. His face was still spotted though. Nobody wanted to sit near Beast Boy, who had indeed begun peeling something awful. Starfire was disappointed to have left, of course…though she did get a nice pair of sunglasses out of it…and a fear of sharks. Robin got a decent tan. Terra was tired of Beast Boy's complaints. She couldn't even recall what a sunburn felt like. …Cyborg was glad not to have sand in his joints.

Raven: Home at last.

Starfire: …it looks so dreary compared to the beach house.

They went inside and paused. The replacement Titans stood around a pie, dressed…oddly. Kid Flash was covered in pads (knee pads, elbow pads, etc.), Panthra was wearing a pink gown and a tiara like some fairy tale princess (though oddly enough, she still had her mask on), and Red Star was garbed in a ridiculous sailor suit, complete with hat. His hair was heavily gelled underneath. The Herald had traded his costume for a band outfit and his horn had been replaced with a real trumpet. Argent was dressed in a school uniform, Wildebeest simply had a collar and leash added to his costume, and Sureshot was dressed like a little girl from a black and white photo. Sureshot pulled the bonnet off her head and threw it to the ground. The others started pulling junk off as well. The real Titans sweatdropped. Beast Boy lifted a finger and opened his mouth, but Sureshot silenced him with a glared.

Sureshot: Please don't ask.

**THE END**


End file.
